Interest
by darksider45
Summary: Tevos has hid her feelings for the Commander for a very long time. After a meeting with the Man, She could no longer keep it in. The Story is rated M for Sex, and language. One-Shot.


**Interest**

**Here's a Fanfic between Commander Glen Shepard and The Asari Councilor Tevos.**

**I apologize if it throws you off, I've had a hard time trying to... guess what she acted like behind the political figure Tevos...**

**Anyway, here you go! I hope I made it to where you won't get lost.**

* * *

Councilor Tevos has always been interested in Commander Shepard, The way he walked, the way he spoke, the way he looked. Now that the Galaxy is at war against the Reapers, She wanted him. She has always had a thing for humans, especially for the Commander, ever since the Council has made him the First Human Spectre. The process piqued her lust for the strong human. She LOVED him when The Spectre chose to save the Council, Sacrificing hundreds of human lives so the Destiny Ascension and the people inside along with the rest of the surviving Citadel fleet will make it. After the battle, the Council called a meeting with the Commander, Udina, and Captain Anderson. The Council gave their gratitude by offering a seat on the Council. Tevos secretly hoped that the Commander would join, but she knew He wouldn't. He chose Anderson over Udina for the Human Councilor.

After a couple of weeks of the battle, The _SSV Normandy_, The Commander's Ship, was destroyed in a surprise attack by a race called The Collectors. The Councilor shed tears when she was in private when she heard of his death, then two years later, The Commander was resurrected by a Pro-Human group called Cerberus. A sworn enemy of the Council. He visited Anderson while they were meeting, and he claimed he was using them. Tevos knew he was speaking the truth, but she had to refuse to listen since the other two councilors would disagree if she did. She damned herself for not supporting the Commander. After a few weeks, The Commander managed to destroy the Collector base by travelling through the Omega 4 Relay, which led to the Galactic Core. Shepard was placed under arrest for working with Cerberus, The Commander didn't turn himself in right away, and he went and dropped his crew off at various locations so they weren't put in interrogation rooms like he was placed in.

Six Months has passed when the sentient machines invaded the galaxy. Tevos was in fear when she heard Earth was under attack, with her secret crush there. She, again, shed tears, hoping he would make it out alive. When she got word that a Ship made it out of the planet's atmosphere. Her hopes were boosted, knowing who it was. She was overjoyed. The Commander was heard to be heading to the Citadel, with someone critically injured. She was relieved when she heard it was one of his teammates. Udina called a meeting upon the Council. The now-councilor Udina was trying to convince them that Earth was attacked with a greater force than the rest of the home worlds of other species. Tevos, once again, had to disagree. Then the secret love of her life stepped up with another Asari, Liara T'Soni. A stab of Jealousy came up within her. She was told that The Commander wasn't seeing anyone; Liara was there to explain a Prothean super weapon. All the noise was drowned out when she studied the Commander extensively. Short, scattered brown hair, sparkling green eyes, trimmed beard, and the most that turned her on was the muscular figure before her. She felt her southern moistened, and she couldn't do anything about it.

In the end, they all told the Commander they couldn't offer their assistance that Earth needs. Until their own borders were secured, they may consider helping him. Tevos saw a fire of understanding in his beautiful eyes. When the Councilors stepped out of the room, The Asari Councilor headed back to her apartment.

Her Apartment wasn't very fancy, just a typical apartment with a few adjustments. The long side of a rectangular room, a kitchen on the left corner, the living room at the back with a large flat-screen TV with two couches. One that is shaped like an L, the long side with its back at the windows and a two-seater couch facing the other. The TV was on the wall to the right of the couches. Her desk is between the Living Room and the Kitchen. A bathroom to her right, and the bedroom to the left of the bathroom.

When she got there, she shed her robe on a nearby chair and headed for her king size bed. She climbed onto it and flipped over on her back. She slid under the covers then began to settle the southern fire. She made her right hand rub against her skin on the way down to her womanhood. Starting to stroke herself, she put her left hand on her breast and initiated masturbation. She stroked her "Azure" with two fingers, pleasuring herself and moaning at the same time. She squeezed her boob gently, using her thumb to play with her nipple. She arched her back in pleasure as her hands played with her. She added a third finger to her Azure stroking, increasing the ecstasy she brought upon her body. She switched hands. Putting her right on her other breast while the left replaced where the right once was, still stroking with a third finger, she felt herself on the verge of an orgasm. She fastened the pace on her Azure. She fantasied about the man she loved, fucking her roughly. She finally reached her climax and poured on the left hand. She took it and dipped it in her nectar and tasted it.

"_Yummy_." She thought, naughtily.

She then thought thinking about the man fucking her was not enough, so she cleaned herself up and put her robe back on. She went over to her Terminal. She composed a new email to send to the Commander. She wrote;

_From: Councilor Tevos_

_To: Commander Shepard_

_Hello, Commander. If you have the time, I wish to see you. There is a matter I need to discuss. Come meet me at my Apartment. The Location is in the email._

_~Councilor Tevos_

She sent the message, she wanted the Commander to know she wanted him, and she knew the way how.

* * *

Commander Glen Shepard stepped out of the elevator, he was finished doing his routine run around the ship, talking to the crew and his teammates. He walked over to the Galaxy Map, and Specialist Traynor spoke to him.

"Commander, You've got a message from the Asari Councilor."

"Roger, thanks."

"No problem, Commander."

Glen stepped over to his private terminal next to the steps to the Galaxy Map. He opened the email. After reading, he nodded, and then downloaded the location onto his Omni-tool. They haven't left The Citadel yet, so he has time. He announced that he was going into the Citadel and told everyone to get any supplies they need while they were still here. He made his way through the CIC and onto the walkway into the airlock of the _SSV Normandy_. The Soldier stepped out of the ship and walked through the docking tube attached to the Frigate. When he made it to a rapid transit station, he entered the coordinates for The Asari Councilor's Apartment. A Skycar arrived and he got in it.

After fifteen or twenty minutes, he arrived. He stepped out of the car and studied the apartment, it wasn't fancy. He went to the door and knocked.

"Come in." He heard a feminine voice say.

He opened the door and found the Councilor sitting on one of her couches.

"Hello Commander, I'm glad you received my message." She told him.

"Yes, I came as soon as I was able." Glen replied to her, politely.

She motioned for the Commander to come over and sit next to her. He did so. When he did, he smelled her sweet scent.

"I needed to talk to you about something." She told Glen.

"What is it?" The Soldier asked

What happened next was much unexpected for The Commander. The Councilor suddenly pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss which she poured all her love into. He didn't resist. He has never been kissed like this before.

Tevos' feelings had gotten the better of her and she has found what she wanted ever since the beginning, the taste of an incredible man. Her dreams of the man she secretly hid her emotions from him. The kiss she just gave him was only part of it.

"I….don't know what to say." Glen told The Councilor, confused and surprised.

Glen has always liked Tevos, she looked beautiful to him. He managed to look pass the political figure whenever meetings occurred.

"Glen…"

She called him by his first name; He thinks he knows where this is going.

"I've always loved you…" She managed to get out.

He was taken by surprise at this. SHE loved HIM?

He remained silent; dozens of thoughts were going through his mind as he studied the goddess Asari.

"I wanted you from the very beginning, but I couldn't show it in front of the other councilors."

He understood. She could get kicked out by a vote if the Turian and Salarian councilors found out about this, but a relationship? He doesn't know if he should take it.

"Why me, though?" He asked the Councilor, curious.

"I wanted to know what made you the man you are today, you saved me once, and that is a price I cannot repay." She told him, looking straight into the eyes that always melted her from the inside.

He was still taking this all in. An Asari Councilor that had a secret, mad crush on him ever since he started. He liked her, but he didn't know the inside of her.

"Well, Here I am." He told her, Chuckling.

She laughed a bit too, "That you are."

She pulled him in for another kiss. Again, long and passionate. She wanted to savor every bit of the taste she was getting from the man she loved for almost 4 years.

Glen felt the sweet lips on his, her scent filled his nose, her tender, soft hands on his face. He loved this. It told him how long The Asari was waiting for this moment. He put his hands on her waist and she moaned her approval. Their tongues come out of hiding and started clashing over each other. After a couple a seconds, they pulled apart for air.

"That was incredible. I've waited for so long…" She told him as she trailed off.

"Why did you wait?"

"I thought you might've been seeing someone else." She told him sadly.

"My eyes were reserved for another."

"Who was that?"

"The one I'm looking at, right now." He said as he smiled.

She felt tears come to her eyes as she heard those words. They touched her heart as she found out that the feelings were returned.

"It feels like it's all a dream."

"I'll show you that it's real." He told her, as this time, he pulled her into a kiss. a tear came from her eye, a tear of joy.

he wiped the tear from her cheek when they separated. Feeling the texture of her skin as he did so.

"Now, You wanted to know why I'm the man I am today?" He asks her.

"Yes." She told him as she closed her eyes, "Embrace Eternity!"

Her pretty eyes were replaced by blackness as she reopened her eyes in initiating a meld. The world around them dropped out of sight. She played memories that ranged from Mindoir to Elysium, Eden Prime to Virmire, IIos to The Battle of the Citadel, the Aftermath to his death. She shed tears at that one. She went through the rest of his memories as she was answered.

"You have endured so much…" She said.

"All because of You."

"Me?" She asked in shock, "How did you know?"

"I saw the way you looked at me the last three meetings. Your eyes gave it away. I knew there was something behind Councilor Tevos." He told her as he smiled.

She was devastated, but in a good way. The man she wanted fought for HER. She never experienced this emotion she was feeling. She never had a bondmate or a lover for that matter.

"Why didn't you come to me?" She asks him, this time.

"Like you said, I thought you were seeing someone else also."

"I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

She placed her hand over his.

"Will you be here with me?"

"More than anything."

She smiled very joyfully as tears rained from her tear ducts. She kissed him, full of her love. Glen felt it, too. When she pulled away, her eyes were bloodshot from the happiness she cried.

She then smiled again, but seductively. She grabbed Glen's member while he was still wearing cargo pants. He jumped from the Sudden Move made from the Asari. His erection was jumpstarted by her.

She whispered to him, "I want you to fuck me, tonight."

He was surprised by her advance.

"Are you sure?"

"Please, I wanted you!"

"I will give you one hell of a night!"

They kissed each other furiously, their tongues fighting each other for territory as they began their love-making. The Asari pulled his shirt off when they pulled apart for air. She was amazed at his muscular chest. She stared at it, smiling, while tracing various scars that covered him.

"Something you like?" Glen teased.

The Asari blushed, a darker color of purple than usual. She then got up, and stood before The Commander.

"It's time for me to give you a present." She smiled seductively again.

She undid the two clasps on her robe and it fell to the ground. Glen gazed at her amazing body with his jaw wide open.

She had a body that any model would kill for. She had muscles, Biotic school, no doubt, or perhaps commando training. She had fine curves on her body. Beautiful hips and Breasts. Her Azure was already dripping its honey. His erection grew even more. His member was raging, begging to be released from its cage and out into the world.

Tevos smiled again upon seeing his reaction, "Why don't we take this to the room?" She told him as she turned around, strutting her hips seductively as she walked toward the bedroom. When she got the door frame, The Asari wrapped her legs around the side facing Shepard. Sliding her hands down the frame while winking at him. Glen was still unable to move as she pulled those little moves. He finally managed to gain self-control and followed her into the room after a couple of seconds when she disappeared into the room.

When he got there, She was laid across the bed diagonally. With her right hand at her pussy, stroking it, and her left at her breast, squeezing it. Glen still couldn't get over how incredible she looked. Nude or not. She motioned him over and he gladly followed.

"Take those pants off." She ordered, smiling. Whilst pointing at them.

"Yes, Ma'am." He said as he smiled back.

He slowly takes the cargo pants off, teasing the goddess in bed. She started pacing faster with her Azure, dripping more than ever as she waited. He pulled them off and folded them neatly, putting them on her dresser. He was still in Boxers and Tevos was drooling over the size of his huge buddy that his undies failed to hide. He very slowly pulled them off. While watching The Asari was screaming on the inside, telling him to speed up. She almost had a heart attack when his nearly 10 inch cock sprang to attention when he lowered his boxers enough.

He pulled the boxers off and put them on top of his pants and gripped his member.

"My little friend says hi." He told her, smiling evilly.

"I want that friend up here." She said, pointing to her mouth.

He was happy to comply. He walked up and The Asari greedily grabbed it immediately and started stroking. Her soft hands were enough to make him moan loudly. She smiled then took it to her mouth. Licking the tip, teasingly. He threw his head back in pleasure while groaning. She took it in her mouth, sucking hard. Glen groaned again. This was heaven for him.

"You're better than the Consort." He managed to get out.

"You've fucked her?" She asked before taking his buddy into her mouth again.

"Yep…oh…that's wonderful." He grunted through his teeth.

She smiled again as she sucked the life out of her partner. She sucked for a good minute before Shepard couldn't hold it.

"Incoming!" He yelled.

She opened wide, while stroking his stick at a faster rate.

"Can't….hold….it….AH!" He said as he unleashed the bombs from the bomb bays. Huge squirts of cum landed within her mouth. She licked her lips.

"That was delicious!" She said, Delightedly, "That bad boy is coming home!" She told him as she meant her azure, it was drooling uncontrollably.

"First, I need to clean it!" Glen told her.

He climbed onto the bed and She spread her legs, allowing him access.

"You're gonna faint after this!" He told her.

"Then it'll be the best!" She replied, "Now get to work!"

He saluted with his hand and got in. He teased her by running his tongue along the edges of her canyon. She moaned loudly at the move. She had one hand running through her hair and the other on her breast. Glen surprised her by sticking his tongue straight in with force. She screamed as he hit her G-spot. She then hit her first Climax of the night. Her nectar landed all over his face, and he cleaned himself up.

"You said I taste good!" Glen told her, "Now time for the grand opening!"

Glen crawled up to where he was face to face with his goddess. His erection poking her Azure. He lined it up.

"You ready?" He asked her.

"Do it!" She yelled.

"With pleasure!" He said as he stabbed it into her.

She screamed with ecstasy. He was met with resistance, but it didn't take long for the sword to get through from the earlier lubrication. He started with slow, gentle thrusts and built it up to where the bed was jumping. Tevos was having the time of her life, she screamed as she was brought pleasure by her secret lover.

"I'm….about to go…again!" He grunted as he was pounding into her.

"Cum….with….me!" She yelled between thrusts.

They both came at the same time. Tevos loved the feeling of being filled, then flipped them over to where Glen had his back to the bed.

"Time for your reward!" She told him.

"It's all yours!" Glen replied.

She started by initiating a meld. While She riding him. Bouncing up and down upon his beefstick. Glen felt her pleasures become his and his, hers. He loved it! He watched in awe as her astonishing breasts danced to the intercourse. He couldn't resist and latched onto one of them.

"Yes! Suck them! Play with them!" She screamed as she was having her azure hammered.

Glen happily did so and started. He used his tongue as he teased her by rolling it around her hardened nipples. He started sucking and she was moaning louder than he was by the amount of pleasure she felt that she never experienced before. They, once again, reached their peaks and poured on each other. Tevos got off and sucked every last drop there was before settling down for a moment.

They laid next to each other, panting, resting with hands intertwined.

"That….was….Wonderful." She told him.

"You're wonderful." Glen complimented her.

That turned her on, too. Also She blushed again.

"You're too sweet." She told him, smiling, looking at him lovingly.

"You have beautiful eyes." He told her, looking into her incredible eyes he always looked at.

She blushed even deeper.

"Oh, Stop it." She told him, laughing.

To Glen, That was the most wonderful sound in the universe.

"Ready for Round Two?" He asked.

"Always." She replied.

She read his mind and got on all fours.

"My Favorite! I hope you're ready for the ship to dock!" Glen told her.

"Granted, now get in there!" She shouted at him.

He took that as a cue and shoved it in. Not as hard as he did to her Azure earlier, but it was enough for her. She shouted in pain and pleasure. This time, he went from train pounding down to soft thrusts. Both moaned the entire time. In order to close the night, Tevos wanted to do the grand finale.

After their Climax hit again. She pushed Glen onto his back and crawled down to his still raging member.

"Alright! This is the fun part!" He said.

She smiled at him then came down on him with her mouth. Licking and swirling along with bobbing and sucking for a good five minutes.

"Here's….my….last…..ONE!" He grunted loudly as he couldn't hold once again and unleashed hell in Tevos' mouth.

She savored the flavor of his sperm. She loved it. After she licked and sucked every last drop, she laid down next to her wonderful man.

"Goddess, that was the best I've had my entire life…" She said as she panted. She smiled at her lover

"All thanks to you, my dear." He told his beautiful goddess, giving her a smile full of his love. It melted her heart to hear him say that.

"Aww." She purred as they kissed, full of passion for each other.

After their kiss, Glen got up and got dressed.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice full of concern and worrying.

"Oh, it's nothing. I've got to get back to the ole' ship." He tried to reassure her, but it failed.

She threw her robes back on and rushed over to him before he left thebedroom.

"Please, don't leave me!" she begged, grabbing his arm.

He turned and stared into his goddess's gorgeous eyes, they were full of caring and loyalty. He sighed happily. He activated his Omni-tool, and sent a message to the Normandy that he was going to be on the Citadel for a solar day. He closed it and turned to his lover.

"Ok, I'll stay." He said happily, with a big smile on his face.

Tevos embraced him, tightly. Glen returned it, placing his strong arms around her. Tevos felt safe in his protective arms. She needed him, and he was willing to stay with her. She kissed him again, and shed tears of happiness. When they parted, He wiped the tears from her eyes. She has been lonely for a long time. She no longer felt that way as the man she loved was right in front of her like a dream come true.

"Promise me you'll come back to me after all of this?" She asked, searching for the answers in his loving eyes as she placed her arms around his neck.

He smiled at her, "I'll do whatever it takes to come back in one piece for you." He told her as he placed his hands on her hips as their foreheads touched.

He led them to the bed and landed on his back, he flipped his boots off. They, once again, kissed. They stayed that way for a while. They slipped into their night clothes and Glen in his boxers as they lie in bed. Tevos cuddled up with him. He wrapped his arm around her. She felt safer than ever. She snuggled up close to him, resting her head on his chest.

"Comfortable?" He asked her.

"Mmmm, yes." She answered, relaxed.

"Sweet Dreams, My goddess." He told His Lover.

"As to you, Darling." She said as they gave each other a night kiss.

Glen looked down at her. She was already asleep, with tears in her eyes, and smiling. She looked beautiful that way. He took care of her, and wiped her tears away. He stroked her head crest until he finally fell asleep. Finding the love he has searched for so long. The answer was in front of him the whole time.

* * *

**There you have it! A relationship between the two characters.**

**I'm a bit behind on Endurance, so bear with me on that one.**

**any and all reviews are appreciated. thanks for reading!**


End file.
